Arnor
"The cold never bothered me anyway." Arnor is the Ultimate Warrior of Season 5. Her real name is Lorna Wright, a relative of Bonnie and Samuel, but after Samlin's death in Raven: The Never-Ending Story, her heart became cold, causing her to become a cryomancer, like Elsa, - the person who can create, shape and control ice. Challenges Faced * Day 1: ' Arnor wore the cloud emblem. She was last to reveal her banner at the Warrior's Gate and failed the Millstone Towers along with Jeson and Sonlu. She was surprised to see that Leja and Halec have failed at the Torture Chamber, but she wasn't fast enough to pull Halec back to shore, but claimed two rings at the Deep Loch. * '''Day 2: ' Arnor did win 3 more challenges: the Battering Ram, the Balance Beam and the Pole Climb, but the Riddle Bridge was too much for her. * '''Day 3: Arnor, along with Linmis, struck the target with her last arrow at the Serpent's Eye. Her 3 friends were not as lucky. In the Demon Square, she was the only warrior to succeed. Like Linmis, she didn't claim any rings at the Leap of Faith, Sonlu claimed 2. * Day 4: ' Arnor got past Nevar's Eye and claims two rings, whereas Jeson wasn't as lucky as she got claimed by him, but she didn't win The Tower Build. She and Sonlu didn't the Dwarf Mine, but they did extinguish all of the fires, Linmis the third warrior, with Jeson extinguishing 2, allowing her and Arnor also to win back a life. * '''Day 5: ' In the Battle of the Boats, Arnor came second, Sonlu was first. She won the High Rope and the Stepping Stones, but though she pulled her sled up to the top, Linmis overtook her and Sonlu in building his shield. She was the first warrior to start at The Last Stand and entered Nevar's portal first, Sonlu following her. Final Week * '''Day 1: Arnor wore the wave emblem. She was third to unravel her banner at the Warrior's Gate and escaped the water demon with Suhan and Kyson pulling her back, but Suhan defeated her at The Long Staff, though the cold water made her stronger. However, she did succeed with Kyson and Molyn at the Millstone Towers. * Day 2: Arnor, along with Molyn and Obra, lost the Battering Ram challenge, but scaled the Pole Climb against Sonlu and won only to be defeated by Kyson at the Balance Beam. Afterwards, she was feeling a bit down about Sonlu's elimination, causing her heart to start becoming cold as ice. * Day 3: ' Arnor made it past the Serpent's Eye and the Demon Square again, winning her a life back, but she didn't grab any rings at the Leap of Faith. * '''Day 4: ' Arnor won the race in Nevar's Eye despite losing Kyson, but she helped him win The Tower Build. Unfortunately, again, she didn't escape the Dwarf Mine, but she did extinguish a fire at the Burning Battlements despite Obra being the victim. * '''Day 5: Arnor made it past the Serpent's Eye for the third time and came second at the Battle of the Boats. The High Rope was once again no match for her, thus she won a life. At The Last Stand, she defeated Kyson and Molyn and was named the Ultimate Warrior. Category:Wave Warriors Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Team Flash Category:Team Arrow Category:Acrobatics Category:Athletic Category:Flight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Gymnasts Category:Series 5 Category:Cloud Warriors